


As Always

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, No Hurt all Comfort, Vampires, and yes u can imagine Aura and Ser as an OC Bubbline ship that's fine, i am a very smol and angry Black girl so u can imagine the stress i am under, i never post original work so pls be gentle with me, pastoral fantasies, the tag order is absolute shit and idk how or why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: A vampire wakes from a strange dream and curls back into her lover's waiting arms, calmed by their presence and simple reassurance.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 4





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where real life is absolute bullshit and I wanted to escape. So have some magical girl escapism with a heaping helping of fairies, calf-dragons and baby goat-koalas.
> 
> I regret nothing.

* * *

She awakes from a strange dream and shudders when asked to describe it, instead curling into the nest of cozy blankets on the bed and her lover's warm, waiting arms. Much better now. The sun hasn't risen yet and the world is still asleep, the deep blue of the early morning painting their bedroom a soft, hazy blue. Distantly, she wonders if that's the moon-jellyfish swimming among the morning stars or the last glimmer of fairies dancing among the whispering willows. Mm, but wait - is it moon-jelly season, or no? She isn't sure, is too sleepy to remember, her brain still foggy from the haze of her half-forgotten dream. She leans against her love's chest and listens to the soft thud of their heart as they stroke gentle fingers up and down her warm-brown arms, slow and steady enough to lull her back to sleep as they murmur it was all just a dream.

Yes, of course. They kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her slowly-closing eyelids, and reassure her again that it was dream. Because she's here now, and safe, and loved as always. Outside, the farm animals are sleeping in their wide-open pens, a baby goat-koala and newborn calf-dragon are snoring in their beds of hay beneath the flower-boxed windowsill, and a couple of baby otter-ducks are splashing in the koi pond. She counts the slow, rthymic beat of her lover's heart and smiles when asked to count sheep like in human myths of old, mumbling that then they'd have to go outside for that, and that their current position is much comfier, actually.

And be still her undead, barely-beating heart, her lover kisses her forehead and teases, go to sleep, or I'll kick you out of bed to count the sheep.

Rude. But she lays her head down on the pillow with a deep pout that gets her no remorse - a vampire has to try though.

Her love promises that if she sleeps now, maybe she can have warm, fresh blood and jam on her bagel later this morning before they go check on the goats, and she growls and relents because fresh blood and baby goat-koalas are her favorite, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry and i hope this brought you some small slice of comfort tonight <3


End file.
